


Delirium

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Delirium, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 3: Delirium. Deceit is wandering around the Mind Palace looking worse than Virgil does in the middle of a panic attack. Naturally, Virgil has to lend a hand and ensure everything's all right.





	Delirium

Deceit was stumbling through the Mind Palace, muttering to himself. He was glancing around, huddled under his capelet, gripping his arms tightly. In other words, he looked like Virgil did when Thomas' anxiety was super heightened. Virgil noticed all this the second that Deceit found his way into the Common Room. He asked, "Deceit?" in slight confusion. Deceit never left his room if he was sick or scared. It was clear he was struggling, but the fact that he was making it clear was concerning. "Are you okay?"

Continuing to mumble, Deceit walked right into a table, stumbling backwards and falling when trying to compensate for the new movement. Virgil stood. Clearly, Deceit was anything but okay. "Hey, D. Come on, can you look at me?"

As Deceit's mumbling slowed to a stop, Virgil thought they might be just about out of the woods. That was, of course, until Deceit turned to him and jumped. "Virgil!" he exclaimed. "Is Thomas all right?! What's going on?!"

"Thomas is fine," Virgil said, even though he wasn't so sure. "I'm more worried about you right now."

Deceit laughed. "Worried. That's a good one. You always did lie a lot, Virgil, but you don't have to pretend to care about me. I know that none of you want me here. I've been working...working on figuring out a way to get you guys to like me again, to see that I'm actually useful to Thomas, but so far, I haven't come up with anything good. And the more time I waste, the more time Thomas stays honest, and the more danger he's in, and what happens if he decides he doesn't need me anymore?"

Virgil felt Deceit's forehead and winced when he realized it was cold, and clammy. "Okay, D, I think you've worked hard enough for now. You need some rest, first."

"No...no," Deceit pulled himself away from Virgil, clumsily getting to his feet. "I need to...I need to talk to Remus. He might be able to help me, he might show Thomas that you all need me, to keep him in line if nothing else. I have a _use,_ Virgil. But no one likes it."

"D, buddy, you can't go to Remus' room right now, he'd destroy you in seconds," Virgil said, grabbing onto Deceit's arm. "When was the last time you slept?"

Deceit was focused on something behind Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil turned to see nothing but open air. "He's here..." Deceit mumbled. "Virgil, he's here, I can show him I'm useful, please, let me talk to Thomas."

"Thomas isn't here, Deceit. You're delirious. Do you understand what that means?" Virgil asked.

Deceit didn't move, didn't respond, just kept his eyes fixated on something only he could see. "I can prove it to him," Deceit mumbled. "I just need a little time, can I ask him for a little more time, please, I just need...I need more time!"

"Deceit. You'll get all the time you need. After you sleep," Virgil said.

"No, no, there's no time for sleep," Deceit insisted, digging his heels into the floor as Virgil tried to drag him away. "I need to prove I'm useful! Thomas needs me! And I...I need him..."

Virgil sighed and picked Deceit up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Deceit, you're going to bed. I'm not fighting you on this."

"But...but Thomas..."

"Thomas will be here when you wake up, okay?" Virgil asked. "Right now, it's time for sleep."

Deceit slumped into Virgil, and Virgil was surprised when he heard _sniffling_ coming from Deceit. "I need him, Virgil, I can't just...I can't just let him ignore me. I'd fade into nothing and no one would be there to protect him from himself, from society, from everyone."

Virgil sighed. "Deceit, you and I have always had our differences, but I'm telling you now, that under no circumstances would _any_ of us allow you to fade away. You're right; you keep Thomas safe. And while it's hard for us to see that sometimes, we need you to keep us safe. We wouldn't let you go anywhere, even if you wanted to."

Deceit's voice was impossibly small as he whimpered out, "Promise?"

Virgil entered Deceit's room and placed Deceit on his bed. "I promise, D," Virgil said, staring Deceit in the eyes. "Now, come on. You need to sleep. You look worse than I do when I have a panic attack."

"And...and I _will_ wake up? Thomas won't get rid of me?" Deceit asked.

"I would never allow it," Virgil promised. "You. Sleep. Now."

Deceit nodded and took off his hat, lying down. Virgil was leaving the room as Deceit murmured, "I miss you being around, sometimes, Virgil."

Virgil paused, and turned to look at Deceit for half a second. "Then it's a good thing you're being around the Mind Palace more outside your room, isn't it? So you get to see me more. If you want, we can talk later. After you sleep."

"I'd like that," Deceit mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Virgil slipped out of Deceit's room and sighed. He needed to have a talk with Thomas about Deceit. He definitely wasn't looking forward to this, but _something_ had to be done before Deceit completely lost it. He had one foot in the grave already, if his delirium was anything to go by. This was not going to be fun. But...Virgil knew better than anyone how much they needed Deceit for certain things. He just hoped Thomas would grow to understand that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
